


If I Lay Here

by ashestoroses018



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: A bad pun, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm not sorry, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoroses018/pseuds/ashestoroses018
Summary: would you lie with me and just forget the world.MAJOR SPOILERS FOR S2.Soren x Reader





	If I Lay Here

 

With a panicked breath, you burst through the doors of the hospital. Your eyes glance rapidly around, looking for anyone or anything recognizable, yet you find none.

 

Grabbing a dark-haired woman, you ask her breathlessly, “Where is he?”

 

“W-who?” she asks, pushing her glasses up worriedly.

 

“Soren. Blond knight with a scarred eyebrow?”

 

She bites her lip. “Are you his friend, then? His sister, Claudia, had to be escorted out a little while ago. You...aren't going to cause a scene or destroy our medicine, are you?”

 

Claudia had done that? It doesn't sound like her, but she's been acting strange lately, anyway. “I won't cause a scene. How is he?”

 

She responds as she guides you through the hospital to a curtained off area. “He's alive, but the prognosis isn't great. It's incredibly unlikely that he will ever get better.”

 

You bite your lip, nodding, before she lifts the curtain and gestures for you to go in. The sight of him causes your heart to clench. “Oh, Soren,” you whisper, your voice tight with emotion, tears jumping to your eyes.

 

You walk to the edge of the bed, and he smiles at you. “Hey, hey. No tears! Look at me – I survived a  _ dragon _ ! How many people can say that?”

 

“Not many, I suppose.”

 

“Exactly. Now sit down; I want to see your face.”

 

You comply, sitting carefully at the edge of the bed, before putting your hand over his. “So, why don't you tell me exactly what happened, while I was here, helping people find those who were lost.”

 

“I, uh, can't feel anything you do, just a quick head's up, so you don't think I'm purposely ignoring you. I saw you put your hand down. But, uh, anyway...we chained up the dragon, and everything looked like it was going well, but...” He bites his lip, averting his eyes. “It wasn't dead. Callum...well, he did some creepy dark magic stuff, even though Claudia tried to keep him from doing anything. It...was mad, and it threw me.”

 

“So I guess you could say you were...soarin'?” You meet his eyes, a careful grin spreading across your face.

 

He stares blankly at you for a moment, before the realization hits him. Soren chuckles. “Yeah, you could even say I was flyin'.”

 

After a moment, you lean over him, brushing a piece of hair away from his eyes. “I was so worried, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Soren, you don't understand. When I heard you were attacked by a dragon, I thought you were  _ dead _ .” Tears spring to your eyes unbidden. “My heart felt like it stopped.”

 

“I'm so, so sorry.” He whispers your name, his voice thick with emotion. 

 

“And now you're never going to move again.”

 

“But it's okay!” 

 

“How? How could this  _ ever _ be okay, Soren?”

 

“Weeeeeell, I'm going to be a poet!”

 

You cock an eyebrow. “Really, now? Since when have you loved poetry.”

 

He shoots you a suave grin. “Since the first time I saw your face.”

 

“Oh my god. If you weren't bedridden right now, I'd hit you for that.”

 

“Come now, violence is never the answer.”

 

Shaking your head, you smile, before glancing up to make sure the curtain is closed. When you see that it is, you settle yourself comfortably next to him, snuggling into his side and peering up into his face.

 

He takes a deep breath, seeming to take in the scent of you. “I wish I could put my arms around you.”

 

“Me too, but this is good enough, love. Now, why don't you tell me a poem.”

 

“Okay! Here's a haiku:

 

Beautiful person is

Laying down next to me right now

Contentment here.”

 

You blink for a moment, mentally counting the syllables but not having the heart to tell him they're off. “How sweet,” you say after a pause. “And how will you write down your poetry?” you ask, leaning over to make sure he can see you.

 

He glances into your eyes. “Well, that's what you're for, right?”

 

The pure adoration in his face and earnest tone to his voice give you pause, and you can't hold yourself back from leaning over and cupping his face in your hands. “I love you more than life itself, Soren, and it hurts me so much that this has happened.”

 

He searches your face, obviously lost for words. “It's going to be okay. Honestly, I'm kind of glad this happened.”

 

You gasp. “How can you say that?”

 

“Look,” he says, avoiding your gaze once again, even though you are still positioned over him, your hands still securely cupping his cheeks. “there are some things you don't know.”

 

“What?”

 

“Bad things, okay? Things I swore not to tell anyone.”

 

“Even me?”

 

“ _ Especially _ you.”

 

“Soren...”

 

“I'm sorry, okay?”

 

You bite your lip and inwardly cringe when a tear drips from your full eyes onto his cheek. His eyes immediately shoot up, meeting yours. “No, please don't cry,” he whispers. “I can't wipe your tears.”

 

A chuckle escapes your lips despite your best efforts, before you reach up to wipe your eyes. “Well, tell me then, Soren. What was so bad that you are glad you can't do?”

 

“My father...”

 

“What about him?” you ask, your brows furrowing.

 

“He wanted me to kill the princes.”

 

You sit up in shock, gasping. “You can't be serious.”

 

“Serious as can be. I'm so relieved that I can't be expected to hurt them, now.”

 

At this, you lean down completely, now straddling him, your arms going around his shoulders, your face in his neck. 

 

“I just wanted my dad to be proud of me.”

 

You shake your head. “Who cares about him? I'm proud of you for listening to your heart instead of your dad, love.” 

 

After a moment, you lift your head and cup his cheeks once more. “I will never stop loving you. I will never stop being proud of you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and the best thing that ever will.”

 

Before he has the chance to respond, you lean down and press your lips earnestly against his. No matter what the future brings, you decide, you will be with him to the end.

 


End file.
